Kickin' it As A Mermaid
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors are heading to Australia for an international karate tournament. But just a few weeks before the tournament, Kim 'accidentally' stumbles upon the moon pool on a full moon and, you guessed it, turns into a mermaid with a lot of power. How will Kim cope with her new self? Will she tell the others? And will her new friends help her out? Read this to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys! What's up? Long time no see. I'd like to present to you all... A BRAND NEW STORY! I haven't made a new story in ages .-. But that's gonna change. I've had this story in my mind before bit it kinda slipped off... Well at least I remember it now =D. It's the mind blowing combination of two of my favorite shows so far... KICKIN IT AND H2O-JUST ADD WATER! It's gonna be super, trust me. Well, on with the story! Here we gooooo**

Chapter 1.

Kim's pov

It's a normal day at the Bobby Wasabi dojo. The usual learning, sparring...the constant accusations of Jack and I having a crush on each other, which is NOT true. Okay, for me it's kinda true. I've had a crush on him ever since, but he doesn't seem to notice. He probably doesn't feel the same way about me. Oh well. Just as the guys and I were getting ready to leave, Rudy burst through the doors with a piece of paper in his hand and a big grin on his face. Everyone turned their attention to him as he started to speak

"I have THE biggest news EVER!" he said while puffing, stressing the 'the' and the 'ever'. Apparently, he had run all the way here.

"What's the big news?" asked Milton as he put some dummies away

"Remember when we signed up for the IKTA, aka the International Karate Tournament Association?!"

"Yeeaahhh..." we all answered with weird looks on our faces

"Well, when I was signing us up, I thought it was just to represent Seaford, but it's actually to represent the whole of the US! And guess which dojo with the coolest sensei ever just got chosen to compete!" said Rudy as his grin grew bigger. All our jaws dropped in realization of what he meant, except for Jerry

"What? Black Dragons?" he asked. Everyone turned to him with a disbelieving look on our faces. "What? He said we should guess"

"You're unbelievable" said Jack and Jerry just muttered some random Spanish in return. All eyes went back to Rudy

"So, you mean we're all competing this year?!" I asked surprised and happy. Rudy nodded his head rapidly and we all let out a scream of joy and started celebrating. Jack and I hugged each other while the other guys were doing some weird dances. After a while they stopped dancing but I was still hugging Jack. We just couldn't seem to let go. I suddenly heard the sounds of throats clearing and I looked up at the others, who stood there crossed armed with a smirk on their faces. Jack and I got the message and let go of each other, a small shade of pink creeping on my face while Jack just rolled his eyes at them and smiled.

"So where is this tournament anyways?" asked Eddie

"You're not gonna believe it, but it's..." said Rudy as he suddenly opened up the paper he was holding in front of our faces "In Australia!". What?! I ran over to him and grabbed the paper from his clutches and went over it. The other guys had come over too to inspect it:

'The International Karate Tournament Association (IKTA) officially invites the Bobby Wasabi Dojo of Seaford, California, USA, to compete in it's annual karate tournaments for a chance at VICTORY!

Date: 14th of April, 2015 Time: 3:00pm Venue: Gold Coast, Australia Bring your A-game! Till then!'

As we finished reading the paper, or letter as the case may be, I gave it back to Rudy, who couldn't stop smiling.

"This is totally cool! But what about our parents?" asked Milton

"Don't worry about that, I already asked them for permission as soon as I got the letter this morning. They agreed and were pretty happy. Especially your little sister, Kim. She said, and I quote, 'Good riddance to bad toast!'" said Rudy. Okay, that last part was weird

"Bad toast? What am I, a slice of partially burnt bread?" I asked jokingly

"She was eating toast then' said Rudy and my mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Anyways, away from that. As soon as you guys get home, start packing. Cause we leave early this Saturday." Today was a Thursday, which meant only two days till we go to Australia!

"This is going to be so much fun. Imagine it" said Jerry as he placed an arm over Jack's shoulders and raised up his other hand and looked at it. "The sun, the ocean, the beach... The girls in hot bikinis! Woooo!" said Jerry as he ended with his signature 'woooo'. Suddenly, Grace, Mika and Julie burst through the doors. Grace walked to me, Julie walked to Milton and Mika walked to Jerry.

"I heard you were going to Australia!" said Julie to Milton in a motherly voice "Make sure you take your swim shorts. And also make sure you'd pack a lot of sunscreen. We don't want you to get sun burnt, now do we?"

"Don't worry, dear, I'll make sure I do that. I'll miss you!" said Milton

"I'll miss you too!" And with that, Julie and Milton shared a hug.

"You do realize that there will be a lot of girls on those beaches, don't you?" asked Mika to Jerry

"Relax, Mika, I won't set my eyes on any of them. I only have eyes for you" said Jerry as he poked her nose. Mika smiled for a while, but frowned again

"I'm actually serious, Jerry. I don't want to lose you to some random girl you met at the beach or even anywhere else. Okay?" Jerry cupped her face with his two hands

"Okay, Mika. I promise. I'll miss you though." he said and they both laughed and hugged and later shared a kiss. The whole place broke out in an 'aww' session. After that, Grace turned her head to me.

"And as for you, Kim, you do realize that there will be a ton of hunks there. Not to mention they may even fall for you. Be careful." said Grace, and a smirk came across my face

"And why are you suddenly caring about the guys that notice me and the ones I notice?" I asked playfully. She drew me closer to herself and we spoke in whispers

"Look here little miss! I don't want ANYTHING, I repeat, ANYTHING, to get in between you and Jack. I mean, just look at you. You may both hopelessly flirt with each other, but I believe that you'll get together. Someday, somehow..."

"I knew it! Grace, just leave it to Jack and I. I'm sure we'll sort things out..." I said

"Okay, but keep an eye on him though. If his eyes turn to a girl, break him in half!" Grace said a little bit seriously, but I knew she was just joking. I hope. I chuckled while my best friend smiled. "Overall, stay safe. I trust you. But I also trust your friends. Have a good time and good luck"

"Thanks,Grace. I'll see you again someday." I said while smiling and we hugged. After we broke apart, she, Julie and Mika left the dojo with one last 'goodbye'. We all left the dojo afterward. Jack and I went together since our houses were close to each other. After walking for sometime in silence, he finally spoke up

"So...we're going to Australia..." he said sheepishly

"Yeah. I'm really excited though" I said in all truthfulness

"Me too. Who knows? I may meet a really cute girl, cause I haven't found a single one here. Well, except for Donna of course." said Jack. I cringed a little at that statement, but I also felt bit hurt that Jack thought of freaking Donna Tobin as cute and not me. Jack noticed the expression on my face

"Why the face? Was it something I said?" he asked. I could tell he was worried. I managed to smile.

"It's nothing."

"Want me to come over to your house to help you pack?" he asked

"Nah, I'll pack on my own. You're not my slave, you know. Yet" I teased and he playfully punched me. Later on we got to our houses. We said our goodbyes and went into our respective houses. As I entered my house, I greeted my mum and dad. I ate dinner and went to my room. I changed into my pjs and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that, I went back to my room and brought out a big purple luggage that had different designs on it. I set it front of my bed. Guess I have to start packing now, I thought to myself. I start to pack my clothes and other necessary stuff till late in the night. I looked at the clock. 10:50 pm. Damn, I must've taken too long. Tired and exhausted, I closed my box and crept into bed. With a big yawn, I covered myself with my blanket and adjusted my head on my pillow. It was a cool night with a gentle cool breeze so I slept peacefully.

~The next day~

Jack's pov We leave for Australia tomorrow, so we decided to have a sleepover at the dojo. Bobby and Joan volunteered to watch over the dojo while we were gone, and also wished us good luck. That afternoon, the gang and I were at Falafel Phils for lunch. We decided that after that we would pack all our stuff to the dojo and our sleepover will begin later.

"I can't wait till tomorrow! I've always wanted to go to Australia!" said Milton

"You do know that the oceans of the Gold Coast are shark infested, right?" I said. Milton's facial expression changed to a horrified one

"On second thought, I'll just stick to the sand." he said while sinking his chair. The rest of us just laughed. I heard Kim laughing. Wow, her laugh is so cute. But sometimes she tends to exaggerate it... Yeah yeah I called Kim's laugh cute. Don't judge me! It's not like I have a crush on her or anything. Pssh! No! Phil came over to us with a solemn look on his face

"What's wrong Phil?" I asked

"You guys are leaving and going to Australia!" he said while he started bawling. The others and I just exchanged weird looks

"It's okay, Phil. We're still coming back" said Kim in her oh-so-soothing voice. Phil calmed down a bit

"Yeah. If we make it alive" added Eddie, and Phil burst out crying again. Kim shot a glare to Eddie, who bowed his head.

"Eddie! Of course we'll make it alive! Hopefully" she muttered the last part. We ate our lunch and continued with different conversations. At 4:50pm, we left the place and went to our various homes to get ready for the sleepover. As I got home, I ran upstairs and took a shower. I dressed up in a dark purple shirt with white cargo shorts and sneakers. I grabbed my luggage and headed downstairs. With tear filled eyes, my parents said goodbye to me. I waved anthem and went out the door. I stood outside for a moment cause I was expecting Kim. We were going to walk to the dojo together. A few minutes later, I saw Kim walking towards me with her purple luggage and a smile on her face. Together, we walked to the dojo wile talking. We got there and saw that the others were there already.

"Where's Rudy?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't around

"Went out to get dinner. He'll be back in a sec." said Milton as he set up his sleeping bag. We all sat in a circle after setting our sleeping bags. After a while, Rudy arrived with some food from Circus Burger. He joined the circle and gave us the food. We started eating. After eating, we threw the containers and papers away and rejoined the circle and started talking.

"So, what do you guys think Australia will be like?" asked Kim.

"Mostly what I've seen on TV. Sun, tan, beach, bikinis." said Eddie

"You do know that rain falls there sometimes, right?" asked Rudy

"Yeah. Of course I do. But there's always that sunny beach, the ocean, and what not."

"Where are we gonna stay?" I ask

"Well, the IKTA will provide us with a hotel to stay in. I hear it's a 5-star hotel. Everything there is free for us, but if we break anything, we have to pay for it." said Rudy

"Woah! A 5-star hotel! Think of all the cool stuff!" said Jerry. "What features do they have?"

"Well I don't really know. We'll find out when we get there. Right now, all we have to do is get ourselves ready for tomorrow. So we better get some sleep. We're getting up super early tomorrow." said Rudy. And with that, we all went to our sleeping bags. Well, all except for Kim. She left the dojo without saying a single word. Strange. I've never seen her act like this before. I quickly went out of the dojo and walked after her. Wow. The mall looks weird when it's dark and empty. I noticed Kim sitting on one of the benches. She looked pretty down. I slowly walked up to her, the gentle night breeze blowing on my face. I sat next to her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Kim? Kim... Kim!" I finally snapped. She sharply looked up at me

"Wha-? Oh, hey Jack. I didn't see you there. What's up?" she said

"Oh nothing's up. But I dunno what's up with you" I said

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you suddenly leaving the dojo without saying a single word. Is anything the matter?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"N-nothing. It's nothing." I shot her a knowing look "Well,it's... It's a girl issue"

"Oh...ohhh" I said, not wanting to get involved in 'girl stuff' "Well if that's the matter, you can just come inside. Don't worry, I won't tell." she smiled her oh-so-sweet smile

"Thanks." she said sweetly. I stood up and stretched my hand toward her. She hesitated a little but then took it. We walked back to the dojo and saw that the other guys had already fallen asleep.

"Wow. They must be really tired." I said

"Yeah... Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said and we both went to our respective sleeping bags. I couldn't sleep that night. I kept on thinking about Kim. Her eyes, her smile, her voice...everything about her is just so...wow. Well, I guess I better get to sleep. But that's gonna be hard with Kim on my mind

Kim's pov

Sigh. I can't sleep. It's one of those nights again, where I can't sleep because I keep thinking of Jack. He's just so nice, sweet, friendly...handsome, muscular. I mentally slapped myself for thinking of that. Get it to your head, girl! I bet Jack likes some other girl. He'll never like me. If only he knew what was in my heart, maybe I'd be peaceful. Well, I have to sleep sometime. Tomorrow is gonna be one of the busiest days ever.

**And scene! See? I knew I could pull chapter one off. Chapter two is on it's way. I'm trying my best to update for a story before I go back to school. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. That means, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I present to you chapter two! Hey, that rhymed. Who knew I could rhyme that good. Maybe it's a hidden talent... Maybe I'm meant to be a rapper 0_0. Who knows? Oh well. That's a matter for another day. Here's the chapter now! I won't stalk anymore! Okay, really here it is, enjoy!**

Chapter 2.  
Kim's pov **(for those who don't know, pov means point of view)**  
Woohoo! We just arrived at Australia! The flight was kinda stressful, seeing as I had to share seats with some weird dude and Jerry. I was at the point of either jumping out of the emergency exit door or the door, dying, or killing them both. I was even considering killing them both then jumping out of the emergency exit then dying. Luckily, Jack came to my rescue by offering to exchange with the weird guy. He agreed and Jack sat by my side, while I remained in the middle, and Jerry by the window. At least I could manage that. When we landed, I literally ran to the door, since our seats weren't so far from the door. I rushed out like an excited little girl who just saw her daddy after what seems like 3 years. Later the others joined me and we headed inside the airport. We collected our luggage and went around,expecting to see someone that will pick us. Luckily, we found a man wearing a suit and holding up a card that said 'BOBBY WASABI DOJO OF USA'. The man put down the card and smiled.

"Hello there, mates. How ya doing?" he asked

"We're good. We're the Bobby Wasabi dojo members. Are you the one that's supposed to take us to our hotel?" asked Rudy

"Yup, that's me. The name's Charles, by the way." said Charles while smiling

"Charles. That doesn't sound so Australian" I ask

"Yeah. I was born in London. At the age of five, I moved here and grew up. Been here ever since. This way." he said and led the six of us outside the airport with our luggage. We kept on walking till we got to a black limousine with golden window frames and a number plate that said 'GOLDEN SEASIDE'. I'm guessing that's the name of the hotel we're going to

"We're going to a 5-star hotel...in a limo?!" I exclaimed excitedly

"We would've taken the helicopter, but it was out of fuel" Charles said sarcastically. "Let's go. I'm sure you're all tired". And with that, we dropped our stuff in the boot and entered the limo and Charles entered the front seat. The driver sped off to the hotel. On the way, we were admiring the features of the city from our windows. The city was beautiful and filled with many people doing different things. There wasn't really time for a tour as we had to get to the hotel quickly. Later, we arrived at a really big golden building. Someone would even mistake it for being made of real gold, because it was shining in the Australian sun. There were various fountains, with a very big fountain in the center, just a few steps away from the main entrance. There were beautiful flowers and trees around. I bet there's even a pool. We stepped out of the limo and we just stood, gaping. Jack was the first to recover.

"We should probably get inside before people start staring at us." he said. At that instance, Charles stepped out of the limo. We carried our stuff and entered the hotel. Even the inside was beautiful. There were a lot of people doing many things. Charles went to the front desk,probably to get the keys to our rooms. After a while, he came back and we went to the elevator. We went up to the second floor and came out and stood in the hallway with our luggage.

"Here are the keys to the two exclusive suites. They were arranged for you." said Charles as he handed the keys over to Rudy. Wait a minute, two?! Two rooms only?! I can't stay in any of them, I'm a girl!

"Great. Since there are six of us, we could share the rooms. 3 in each room" said Eddie. I cleared my throat really big so the others turned to me

"Um, hello? Girl here? Can't share a room with boys?" I said a little perplexed.

"Oh. I'll see what I can do about that." said Charles and he left to the ground floor.

"Let's see, I can share a room with Rudy, and Jerry, Milton and Eddie can share a room with each other" said Jack and they all agreed. This isn't fair. They get rooms and I don't. I pouted and crossed my arms, clearly annoyed. A while later, Charles came back.

"I contacted the IKTA, and all they have left is the VIP Grand suite" he said plainly. My eyes shot up at that.

"I'll take it!" I said quickly before he or anyone could say anything. Charles just smiled and nodded.

"It's just down the hall. It's the only one on this floor, so I'm sure you won't miss it." he said and handed me the keys. He also gave me his card. "Just in case you need anything." I thanked him and he left. I turned to the boys who were just standing there dumbfounded. I smirked and held the key in front of their dazed faces.

"Ha! I guess it pays to be the only girl in the dojo" I teased and walked down the hall to my room with my luggage. I looked at the key. It was attached to a golden seashell. Fancy, I thought. I insert the key into the lock and open the door. At first, I was speechless at what was in front of me. A bed that looked like the combination of a king size bed and a four poster bed laid in front of me. I also noticed a mini fridge and two bedside tables. I noticed that there was an air conditioner installed on the wall and a wide circular rug. I noticed big closet with two doors. I noticed a circular table in the centre of the room. It had a transparent vase with flowers and water in it.I noticed a wide screen TV too. I also noticed a door. I rolled my luggage into the room, dropped it on my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it and my eyes widened at what I saw. A really clean, yet spacious bathroom with a bath tub and some towels. I noticed a hairdryer, some bars of some, a sink attached to a mirror, a toilet, and even a laundry basket. I guess they would come to take it away and wash all the dirty clothes. I closed the door and walked over to my bedside table. I noticed there was a phone on it. I brought out Charles' card and looked at it, then at the phone, then back at the card. Well its worth a try. I dialed the number on the card and put the speaker in my ear. After a few rings, someone picked up

"Hello. Charles here"

"Hi Charles. It's Kim."

"Oh hello Kim. What's the matter?"

"Well, you said I should call you if I need anything. And I'm kind of bored and I really wanna look around the city. You know, like a tour." I said

"Sure, no problem. I'll be there before you know it." he said and cut the call. I opened up my box and brought out some clothes. I quickly took a bath and changed into a white black crop top with a white jacket over it. The jacket had a star on the back of it which was outlined with small golden gems and also had a hood. I also wore black shorts and white sneakers. I did my hair in a low ponytail. The next thing I know, I hear a knock on the door. I briskly walk over to the door and open it to reveal Charles standing and smiling

"Hi Kim. Ready to go?" he asked

"Sure thing." I said excitedly and together we went out. I locked the door and gave the key to Charles, cause he had a better chance of keeping it safely than me. I also didn't want Jack and the others to know about my 'secret tour', especially Jack, because I knew he would start to worry. Charles and I fortunately made it to the lobby and we headed out.

Jack's pov  
Rudy and I were pretty much settled in already. We had unpacked our stuff and had done everything else we needed to do. Rudy decided to take a nap because he was really tired. The flight was pretty long and exhausting. I decided to go over to Jerry's room and hang out with them, cause I wasn't so tired. When I got there, I knocked on the door just in case

"Who's there?!" yelled Milton's from inside

"It's Jack!" I said.

"Oh come on in, Jack" I opened the door to see Milton's lying on his bed. Apparently, he and Jerry got the two beds there, while Eddie decided to sleep on the couch-bed. He and Jerry were already asleep.

"Looks like their really tired" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, but I aint tired. I slept on the plane, so I guess all sleep left me." said Milton. "How's Kim doing?"

"I dunno. I haven't talked to her yet. You know what? I'll go check on her and ask her if she wants to hang out with us." I said and left the room. I made my way over to Kim's room and knocked on her door. No answer. I knocked again but a little louder. Dammit, still no answer

"Probably asleep." I thought. I shrugged and went back to Milton's room

"Well?"

"I think she's asleep" I said while I flopped on his bed. "Either it's that, or she's taking a bath" Milton just shrugged and we started talking about something else

~Meanwhile with Kim~  
Kim's pov  
Woah! The tour is going great already! Charles is really fun and exciting. He showed me the Community center, the schools, the museum, the malls,and one of my favorites, the Marine Park! He told me that I could visit it anytime I wanted, all I had to do was call. We arrived at a café called 'JuiceNet Café'. Charles went in and came out, holding two smoothies. I smiled as he gave me a smoothie. I thanked him and we sat on a table outside.

"This is the best tour ever!" I said after taking a sip of my smoothie

"I knew you would like it. A lot of crazy, fun and unexpected stuff happen here. But why don't you want your friends to know about this?" he asked

"If they knew, they would start worrying."

"I understand. I don't think they want the only girl in their dojo to get lost or hurt in the city all alone" he said and we laughed. After the laughter died down, I looked to my side. I noticed that not so far away, there were docks and ships of various sizes. I also noticed the vast ocean. But one thing caught my eye. I caught a glimpse of and island with a volcano on it. It looked so close, yet it was so far.

"Wow. What island is that?" I asked. Charles turned his head in the direction I was looking.

"Oh. That's Mako Island. Aka, Island of Secrets"

"Mako island... Why is it called island of secrets?" I asked when we turned back our heads

"Because there are many mysteries and secrets there. And some people who go there, never make it back." he said. That last statement sent chills down my spine. Okay, now I'm curious about this island

"What would you say, if I said I wanted to explore it?" I asked hopefully

"I'd say you're either crazy, high on drugs, or both" he said plainly

"But why? I really want to see it. You got me all curious." I whined

"Kim, listen. That island over there? No one knows what lurks in it. Not to mention the waters around it are somewhat shark infested."

"Oh come on, Charles! Please?! Pretty please? Pretty please with chocolate and banana split with vanilla ice cream and sprinkles and whipped cream and Oreo bits and cherry on top?" I said with puppy eyes. at first Charles looked unsure, but the. He gave in.

"Alright. Fine. You can go." he finally conceded. I let out a big 'YES!'

"Thank you!"

"So, when do you want to go?" he asked

"Today! Now!" I exclaimed a little too quickly. Charles just shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, I have a boat on the docks not so far away. We can walk there, if that's okay with you." I nodded my head rapidly. He brought out his phone and sent a text to someone and put his phone back in his pocket

"Who was that to?" I asked curiously

"A friend of mine. He's coming with us so that I can return. We're taking two boats there, but I'll leave one boat there with you so that you can use it to return back after your 'exploration'" he said cooly. An alarm came from his phone and he brought it out again. He opened it and after a while he started smiling

"What is it?"

"Great news. It's a full moon today. I love full moons. Their so lovely and romantic." he said

"How do you know that?" I ask

"I got a new app on my phone about astrological stuff and what not. It also shows me what kind of moon will rise. Today's a full moon. You can say I'm into astronomy." he said and smiled "Well, we better get going now." We got up and left for the docks. Charles spotted his boat and later, his friend came over and also got his boat. Together we set off to Mako island.

**Time skip**  
We arrived at Mako island after some time. As soon as we got to shore, I jumped off the boat and took time to stretch my arms and legs.

"Well, I'm leaving now." said Charles as he joined his friend in his boat "Kim, are you sure you can cope all by yourself?"

"Please, Charles. I'm a first degree black belt. I'm sure I can handle this. I'll be back, I promise. If I'm not back by tomorrow, you know where I am." I said. Charles just sighed and he and his friend left. Finally! Alone! I turned around and stared at the forest. I exhaled and went into the forest. It seems calm, but is it? I made sure I watched my steps as I walked , cause I don't know what may lurk in the forest. I removed some branches that were blocking my face. After what seemed like hours and hours of walking, I reached what looked like a waterfall.

"Woah." I said breathlessly. It was truly breath taking. I shook my head trying to get out of my trance "Gotta focus" I said to myself. I came to a point where I had to jump though. The gap looked pretty frightening

'This is not gonna go well for me, is it?' I thought. I managed to summon some bits of courage and jumped! But alas, as I predicted, it did not go well for me. I slipped on some wet rocks and I found myself on my back sliding down. I slid into a dark hole and when I landed, I hit my head on a hard rock and became unconscious. Someone... Help...me... -Blackout-

~Time skip~  
Jack's pov  
Kim hasn't come out of her room yet. This is 7:30pm and she's still in her room. She didn't even come out for dinner. Even Jerry and Eddie managed to wake up. I'm getting worried. What if something happened to her and we don't know? I'm torn between breaking down her door and waiting for her. After thinking for a long time, I decided to wait. If she doesn't come out by the next day, I'll break down her door. Right now, I'm hanging out with Rudy, Jerry, Eddie and Milton. But it doesn't feel the same without Kim.

Kim's pov  
Ugh, my aching head. I stirred and sat up a little. I open my eyes a little, but they don't see anything. I blink several times and now open my eyes fully. Where am I? What happened? After some seconds, everything that happened came flooding back to my head. From the boat ride, to the waterfall, to me sliding down this hole.

"Dammit. How am I gonna get out?" I muttered to myself. I slowly got up because my legs hurt a little. I stretched my body and yawned a little. I looked around my surroundings. Everything is just dark. I just sigh and walk anywhere this crazy creepy cave takes me. After some walking, I noticed a staircase going up, although the steps were few. I went up the stairs and after a little more walking, I came to an opening with a little light coming from it. Hopefully,I walked faster to the opening, but I was shocked and surprised at what I saw. In front of me, was a pool of water. I looked up and also saw that there was a smaller opening. Then it dawned on me.

"I'm in the freaking cone of the damn volcano." I muttered to myself. Fortunately, the volcano has been dormant for years, so I think I'm safe. I walk closer to the pool and stand at the brim. I looked around and concluded there was no other way out than to swim out.

"Great! Just great! First I get stuck in a damn cave, now I have to swim out to the ocean and to the damn shore! How am I gonna survive?!" I yelled out like someone was there, but no one was there. Now I felt a little lonely. I wish Jack was here. He would protect me. Ugh, get a hold of yourself girl! Jack's not here, so you have to fend for yourself! I look closely at the pool and notice something. Tidal rings. Where have I seen that before? Oh yeah! My oceanology textbook! Where there are tidal rings, that means that water is connected to the ocean. Great. At least I know I have to swim out into the ocean and to shore. I took of my jacket and tied the sleeves around my waist. Sigh. Well, here goes nothing. I jump into the pool without thinking. I resurface to catch some oxygen.

'Time to do this' I think to myself. But just before I can dive under again, the water glows and starts bubbling greatly. I look around me confused. Suddenly, what seems like tiny bubbles and blue crystal-like sparkles start flying from the pool and upwards. I look to where they're flying. I noticed that they're going out of that hole on the top. But I notice the strangest thing. The moon is directly above the hole. A full moon for that matter.

'Didn't Charles mention sometime about a full moon being tonight?' I thought to myself. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the little 'magical' moment had ended. 'Huh. Weird' I thought again. But no time to think about that. I take a big breath and puff my cheeks to hold the oxygen. I dive into the water and quickly swim so as not to run out of oxygen. I managed to make it to shore. As I surfaced, I inhaled more oxygen because I was running out of the one I held. I dragged myself to shore and laid on the sand. I started coughing and sputtering because I was cold and drenched. After some time, I got up and walked over to the boat. Luckily it still had fuel in it. I climbed into the boat, started the engine and took off. I sure hope the others didn't notice anything strange...

~Back at the hotel~  
I walked into the hotel and looked at the time. 9:25pm. Damn. They're gonna suspect something. Luckily, The receptionist told me that Charles had dropped off my key with her. I collected it, thanked her and went to the elevator. I entered it and went to the second floor. I crept Into the hallway, so as not to wake up the others. I made it to my room and sighed in relief. I inserted the key and opened the door, happy that I wasn't caught. But I was wrong. As I entered, I just stood there dumbfounded. Charles, Jack, Rudy, Milton, Eddie and Jerry were all in my room, with their arms crossed and disappointed looks on their faces. I silently went it and closed the door and faced them again

"Guys...I can explain..."

"Explain what? That you've been out all day and didn't even have the nerve to tell us?" said Jack. I can tell he's angry. I don't blame him. Maybe I should have told him.

"I'm sorry I came back late. It's totally not my fault." I said in my defense. Well, technically it's not my fault that I split down the damn hole

"We were all worried, Kim. You're lucky nothing happened to you" said Rudy

"Yeah...nothing." I said a little guilty for not telling them about the strange pool in the cave.

"By the way, how was the tour?" asked Jack after he cooled down. I can tell because he started smiling his sweet smile.

"It was cool." Hmm, they didn't ask me about Mako. "Um, is that all? I'm really tired."

"Yeah. I guess that just about settles everything. Don't do that again, okay?" said Rudy. I let out a small 'okay' and the guys left. All except for Charles, who walked up to me.

"You didn't tell them about my trip to Mako?" I asked confused

"What did you expect me to say? 'Hey! Not only did Kim go on a secret tour, she also went to a mysterious island whose waters are sometimes surrounded by sharks, all on her own. And most times whoever goes into that island never comes out!'?" he said sarcastically. I just sighed

"Thanks for covering for me. Though I don't like lying to them, it's for the best."

"Yeah. But I'm sure nothing happened to you while you were at Mako...right?" he asked. Oh no, I can't lie to him. Then again he can't find out about what happened to me.

"Um...yeah. Nothing happened. I was safe. Totally safe. See? I told you I could handle things on my own" I said with a somewhat fake smirk. He just shook his head and left. Whew! Finally, he left. I just sigh and change into my pjs and go straight to bed. Right now I am so tired that I can't think of anything else. Not enough Jack, surprisingly. After blinking my eyes a few times, they finally closed in sleep.

** Ta da! Chapter two is already up! Mot really what I expected it to be though .-. I prepared all this before making the story, so I hope I'll update quicker. But seeing as I'll son go back to school, and my other stories are still alive, I may have a tough time doing so. Anyways, REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi-ho! Go with the flow! I feel free, here's chapter three! (Man I'm good! XD) WARNING! Not much conversation here. And may be (or will be) shorter than usual.**

Chapter 3

Kim's pov

I woke up the next day feeling a bit still tired. My head pounded a little from the events of last night. I also remembered the lies I told to the guys. **(OMG ANOTHER RHYME!)**. I shighed, feeling a bit disappointed with myself and got out of bed. I took off my pjs and put on a white robe with white fluffly bathroom slippers and walked over to the bathroom. I yawned again and entered. I walked to the bath tub and opened the tap.

"I'm just gonna relax here for a while" I muttered sleepily to myself. When I saw that the tub was almost full, I closed the tap. I went over to where the towels were and took one. I walked back to the tub and kept it at the end of the tub. i removed my robe adn kept it with the towels, then I entered the tub. I closed my eyes and sank down, sighing and smiling.

'Ah, this is the life' I thought to myself. But I felt a strange tingling sensation in th lowe rparts of my body. Then I suddenly felt a whole lot heavier than usual. I opened my eyes in confusion and instantly, my jaw dropped. I was at a loss of words at what laid in front of me. Instead of my legs, was a long copper-bronzy-orange tail fin. I was also wearing an orange top to match. I was dumbfounded and I didn't know what to do or say. I tried to lift the tail up but it only flapped on the bath. It was too damn heavy!

'Great. Just great. Just my luck.' I thought to myself. 'What am I gonna do now?'. I just deided to bath normally. It's just like normal bathing, except with a tail instead of legs. Nevertheless, I washed the tail. It's gonna be clean too, right? When I was done, I tried to get out of the tub. It's not so easy when you have a fish tail that's heavier than your own body. I turned over the tub, relaizing that I made a HUGE mistake as I flopped on the bathroom floor with a loud thud. I groaned in pain, but both fortunately and unfortunately, no one was there. They would've helped me, but they would have seen my tail. I reached for the towel that was on the end of the tub and started drying myself. I dried my upper parts first. Then it came to the tail. I dried every inch of it and when I was sure it was dry, I went back to my upper parts again just in case. I sighed, wondering what I was going to do. Then, I felt a strange sensation again. I looked at my tail and realized it was gone and my legs were back in place. Great, at least I know I regain my legs when I'm dry. I jumped up in a mix of happiness and fear, careful not to touch anymore water. I put on my robe and slippers and walked out of the bathroom. I changed into a pink hoodie with a 'GlamGal' imprinted on the back in black ink. I also wore pink shorts with white stripes on the side and pink sneakers with white laces. I did my hair in a low ponytail. I made sure that everything was in order before I headed out of the door. I locked it and went all the way downstairs. I gave the key to the receptionist and went outside the hotel. The weather was a bit cool and the sun wasn't as hot as usual.

"The perfect day for some exercise." I said to myself. After standing and thinking for sometime, I finally started jogging away from the hotel. I kept on jogging and jogging until I had gone a good distance from the hotel.I passed many people and many shops. The jogging continued until I reached the JuiceNet Cafe. I decided to take a rest and leaned against the bars that were facing the ocean **(Right?)**. I was breathing a little heavily and my heart beat was going from fast to slow.

'Man that felt good!' I thought to myself. Though I was having some itches in some parts of my body, it didn't bother me because I was used to it. 'Or maybe it's part of that mermaid stuff...' I thought again. I shook my head vigorously, trying to get such thought out of my head. How can I think of that? I'm sure it was just an illusion I had in the bathroom. I'm not a mermaid...no. Never was, never will be. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized that two guys were walking in my direction and one of them was holding a plastic cup with juice in it. The guy with the juice tripped while he was near me and the juice came flying and landed on me! I screamed and recoiled in horror.

"I am so very sorry!" the guy apologized and he turned around and ran with the other dude. I looked around and when I was sure that no one was around, I climbed over the bars and dived into the ocean. I have no idea what pushed me to do that kind of thing, but I did it. At least no one was there, or they would have called me crazy for diving into the pacific **(Fun fact: did you know that the pacific is the largest ocean in the world?)**. After diving, I found myself in the blue waters below. I looked down and saw bubbles forming around my legs. The bubbles flew up and, as I feared, the tail appeared. I also noticed that my hair was no longer in a ponytail, but was now flowing freely.

'No no no no! So it wasn't an illusion? I'm really a mermaid?!' I thought to myself. 'Dang it! I came here for a karate tournament, not to become a mermaid! But the question is, How did this happen to me?' Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it now and I can't just pop up the surface. Someone may see me. So I just decided to move around the ocean for a while, cause I can't just stay in one place. I adjusted my body until I looked streamlined. I put my hands forward, one hand on top of the other one, and started moving. It was a little hard, considering I've had legs all my life, but I managed to get the movement pattern. Plus all my toddler years of watching 'The Little Mermaid'. As I kept on swimming, I noticed the various colorful fish that were swimming with me. I smiled and looked down and I saw different kinds of underwater flowers and insects. A clown fish swam up to my face and looked at me. I smiled at it and it swam away. As I swam further, I noticed some dolphins ahead of me. I swam to them and when one of them noticed me, it started swimming to me, the rest following it. The dolphin and I were now close to each other. I patted it on the head and it did a sideways flip. So cute! It turned around and I took hold of it's fin **(right?)**. It started swimming away and I swam with it, still holding on to the fin. After some time, I let go of it and it swam away.

'Well that was fun' I thought as I started laughing, but careful enough not to swallow water. 'I should do this more often. It's not everyday a girl gets to go deep into the ocean floor. Maybe there is a good side to this mermaid stuff'. I then advanced to swim some more. after some time, I noticed a large piece of rock with an entrance at the bottom. It looked large enough to fit a human.

'Or maybe a mermaid..." I thought **(Wow a lot of thoughts in this chapter)** 'Should I...? Why not?'. I started swimming to the entrance. As I entered it, I realized that I was entering some sort of cave. I saw a mini pool ahead which had a rock ledge aorund it. I propelled myself forward and rested on it.

"Why does this place look and feel so familiar?" I said to myself as I looked around. I looked up and saw a hole above, like the one a volcano has. Then it hit me. "This is the place where I fell in that night. This is the pool that was bubbling when I entered it with the moon above me. Then I must be on that island...Mako!" Of course! That must explain all this mermaid stuff! That night I was in the pool, something must have happened to me that turned me into a mermaid! The bubbling, the rising bubbles and blue tiny crystals **(right?)**, the moon... It all makes sense now! I sighed, feeling a bit relieved that I had discovered the cause of all this.

'But I can't stay here. I have to go back to the hotel...maybe I'll come back tomorrow.' I thought and sighed again. I took one good look at the cave again before I dove into the water and swam out.

**A/N: Sorry this is short (I did warn you though) and crappy. I'm having some major writer's block. all the ideas I had suddenly went *poof!* It may take some time before I update again, but hang in there! Btw, I have this feeling that I'm loosing readers due to me not updating fast. I just wanna apologize for that and I will try my best to do better. By the way, can you guys PLEASE check ut my other stories and R&amp;R? Pleeeeeeease? It would mean a lot. Thanks! Ciao! Aloha! Peace! Goodbye!**


End file.
